Juste une journée comme les autres
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: Après une réunion habituelle au siège de l'ONU, Ivan se met à la recherche de ses sœurs pour rentrer à la maison. S'en suit alors un périple pour les retrouver, et également un merveilleux prétexte pour observer les différents personnages interagir entre eux.


Hey !

Cet OS traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis des lustres, il est totalement pété, incompréhensible et, malheureusement pour vous, débordant de folie. C'est donc ma toute première fanfiction, donc soyez indulgents si ça ne ressemble en aucun cas à mes autres écrits !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ivan attendait patiemment ses sœurs devant le bâtiment Américain qui abritait le congrès international de l'ONU, le temps qu'elles finissent leur discussion avec quelques amies, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En effet, sa sœur aînée se montrait aimante et gentille avec lui, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas exactement le cas de sa petite sœur, qui le terrifiait.

Quelques nations sortirent : il aperçu d'abord le Bad Touch Trio qui, comme à son habitude, semblait totalement surexcité et impatient de déclencher un nouveau conflit mondial suite à une « erreur », une blague qui aurait soi-disant « mal tournée ».

Sortirent ensuite Léon et Emil qui se tenaient la main et se murmuraient des mots doux, suivis de près par Lukàs, essayant de se cacher derrière des colonnes du bâtiment tout en récitant des formules magiques, entouré d'une aura noire et inquiétante. Lui-même poursuivi par Yao, une expression paniquée sur la visage, mais néanmoins habitué à ce spectacle.

\- Lukàs, s'il-te-plaît -aru! Laisse-les un peu tranquilles, enfin! Regarde, même Arthur n'a aucun problème avec ça -aru!

-Je dois… Le récupérer… Les trolls vont m'aider… répondit Lukàs, de son air toujours aussi calme.

\- Arthur -aru! Aide-moi! Heu… Arthur? -aru?

La nation anglaise ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à comploter avec les fées contre « cet abruti d'Emil qui cherche à emporter mon petit Léon d'amour loin de moi! ».

En bref, une réunion normale. Et Ivan, lui, observait tout sourire les autres nations se disputer et interagir entre elles. Mais, il se décida à aller chercher ses sœurs dans la salle de réunion, où Feliciano tentait -désespérément- de faire ouvrir ses yeux à Ludwig sur ses sentiments, mais il restait toujours aussi aveugle.

 _Je devrais peut-être les enfermer tout les deux dans une pièce, les forcer à coucher ensemble pour que cette foutue tension sexuelle entre les deux se calme enfin! Quoique je dois d'abord en parler à ce bastardo… C'est mon petit frère quand même! Hors de question de le laisser aussi facilement à ce bouffeur de patates!_

Ivan surprit Lovino perdu dans ses pensées, en train de dévisager son frère et son allié, mais détourna rapidement son regard lorsqu'il aperçu la nation russe entrer. Qui d'ailleurs ne perçu pas son trouble et s'avança joyeusement vers le pauvre Romano qui s'enfuit en courant et criant:

\- Tonio! Viens m'aider, bastardo!

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui parler.

Ce fut alors à Canada qu'il alla poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- Mattew, tu n'aurais pas vu Katyusha et Natalya? Nous devons encore rentrer à la maison, il se fait tard.

\- Heu… Je crois bien qu'elles viennent de partir à l'instant… Répondit-il.

Après une rapide accolade, la nation russe alla rejoindre ses sœurs, mais devait-il encore réussir à les trouver dans cet immense bâtiment. Il sorti lors son téléphone portable pour _demander_ de l'aide à Eduard, qui bien sûr n'oserait pas lui refuser une petite requête.

 _« J'ai besoin de trouver Katyusha et Natalya, tu peux m'aider n'est-ce-pas ? Ivan»_

Le message envoyé, il ressortit du bâtiment, s'asseyant sur les marches. Attendant un retour d'Eduard qui ne devrait plus tarder, il s'occupa vaguement l'esprit en regardant Sadiq et Herakles se disputer à propos d'une chanson que l'un aimait, l'autre non. Il s'en amusa quelques instants quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son manteau.

 _«_ _D'après les caméras de sécurité,_ _elles_ _se trouve_ _nt_ _au 3_ _e_ _étage, dans_ _un salon aménagé pour recevoir des invités._ _Eduard_ _»_

 _«_ _Je te revaudrais ça un jour, on passera une journée ensemble, chez moi, rien que deux._ _Ivan_ _»_

Etonnamment, il ne répondit pas au message, Ivan pensait pourtant avoir été amical, c'était étrange. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait aller le voir un jour ou l'autre, pour en discuter.

Il se dirigea vers la salle indiquée par Eduard, sifflotant joyeusement sur le chemin. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Ivan toqua poliment, attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut l'aînée de la fratrie qui lui répondit, un air désolé au visage dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

\- Ivan… Je suis désolée, on discutait tranquillement, sans voir l'heure passer. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu nous chercher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu l'occasion de me divertir quelques temps en flânant.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis soulagée…

Elle lui offrit un sourire gêné, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer son frère, l'invitant à rentrer quelques instants.

Il accepta, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes par rapport à son autre sœur, Natalya, qui était sans aucun doute la personne qui l'effrayait le plus. Il se mit à scruter la pièce, cherchant du regard sa présence.

\- Si tu cherches Natalya, elle est partie il y a peu de temps à ta recherche, elle ne supportait plus ton absence. Lui répondit Toris.

\- _Aracho*_ , elle ne reviendra sûrement pas ici avant quelques temps !

Ivan partit rejoindre ses alliés sur le canapé, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence des trois nations qui partageaient comme passion commune le yaoi, soit : Japon, Hongrie et Taiwan.

Ils étaient occupés à discuter de choses et d'autres, autour de divers écrans de sécurité déplacés dans le salon, chacun prenant des notes en observant les différentes nations interagirent entre elles, et en parlant à voix basse.

Ivan cru un instant entendre Elizabeta parler d'un plan de révélation au prochain congrès, mais son sourire diabolique le dissuada de chercher à écouter plus, et il préféra se tourner vers Lituanie et Lettonie, ce dernier évitant soigneusement son regard, des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa tempe.

La nation russe lui sourit amicalement mais il lui semblait que son sourire l'effrayait encore plus, il n'avait pour cesse de trépigner sur le canapé, tordant les pans de sa veste rouge.

Ivan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Raivis réagissait ainsi, comme le faisait beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Entre lui et Gilbert qui se mettait à soudainement saigner du nez dès qu'il le voyait ou bien encore Arthur qui le fuyait comme la peste et psalmodiait même des mauvais sorts en sa direction, Ivan se retrouvait désarmé, et ne savait plus comment il était supposé interagir avec les autres.

Il poussa un énième soupir, attirant l'attention de sa sœur aînée.

\- Ivan, tu veux peut-être rentrer ? Viens, on va aller retrouver Natalya, elle nous trouvera bien rapidement de toute façon.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de gentillesse, toutefois réservé et tenait à maintenir une distance respectable entre eux.

\- _Da**_ , allons-y.

Il se leva et suivit sa sœur, tout deux déambulant ainsi dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin, excepté Belgique qui bavardait joyeusement autour de son grand frère, le visage stoïque comme à l'accoutumé. Ils remarquèrent à peine leur présence, ce qui fit un bien fou à Ivan de se dire que tout le monde ne le fuyait pas encore.

Ils débouchèrent dans le hall principal, où Natalya les attendait en tapant frénétiquement du pied. À la seconde où elle les aperçu elle se précipita vers Ivan, mais dû d'abord se heurter à la forte poitrine de sa chère sœur, l'empêchant ainsi de retrouver son frère. Frère qui avait d'ailleurs préféré se cacher derrière le guichet d'accueil, pour ne plus subir les attaques répétées à son encontre.

Et c'est ainsi à ce moment-là qu'entrèrent le Magic Trio, composé de la Norvège, la Roumanie et l'Angleterre. Les deux papas poules étaient en train de se lamenter en raison de leur échec à conserver leur autorité parentale sur Islande et Hong-Kong, et leur acolyte essayait de leur remonter le moral tant bien que mal.

Le plus accablé des deux était bien évidemment Arthur, qui en plus de ne pas avoir réussi à récupérer Léon, s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'utiliser sa magie. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi elle l'avait lâché à ce moment-là, à un instant désespérément important.

Il essayait depuis lors tous types de sorts : la télékinésie, la lévitation, les sorts d'amour… Rien ne fonctionnait. Il ravala les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge et Vladmir lui promit qu'il potasserait ses livres dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, pour trouver un remède. Arthur acquiesça et se laissa emporter vers l'autre bout du hall, pour plus de tranquillité.

La fratrie les regardèrent passer piteusement lorsque l'aînée décida qu'il était dorénavant temps de rentrer, et ils prirent tous la direction de la sortie, Natalya ayant accepté de reporter son acharnement sur Ivan pour un autre jour.

Mais décidément, la nation anglaise ne pouvait en rester là. Il réessaya tout de même un dernier enchantement : la téléportation. Et, à surprise générale, le sort marcha, un peu trop bien même, étant donné que la fratrie avait disparue du hall d'entrée, ayant été le groupe le plus proche d'Arthur lors du lancement de l'enchantement.

\- Oups.

* « bien » en russe

** " oui " en russe

* * *

Voilà voilà, un cookie pour ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'à la fin !


End file.
